Over the Edge
by Spiro911
Summary: What started as a little teasing turned into one hell of a night. Greed/Ling!Ling. Waring: Intense masterbation scenes, don't like don't read!


**Whoop! Just had to do my one of my favorite pairing! Greed/Ling!Ling they are just too fantastic XD Anyway, please enjoy!**

**Warning this does contain graphic masturbation scenes and mentioned yaoi. So if you don't think this will be your forte then don't read it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA, I only own this one-shot.**

Greed walked, hands resting causally in his pockets' of his black trench coat, down the hallway of the dingy motel he was staying at in Central. His eyes scanned the faded golden room numbers- 23, 24. He usually would of preferred to stay somewhere nicer, much nicer, but that was the price of living in the shadows.

"Ah," he murmured when he found his room- number 31.

He unlocked the door and stepped in side. The room was decently sized, Greed would of liked better but that was expected for someone with such a nature as his. The bed was adorn with black sheets, covers, and pillow cases. There was a lamp with a dusty shade over it on the side table next to the bed. Only one widow was within the room, torn curtains hung mournfully on either side of it. Across from the bed a large beautifully decorated mirror sat. It was the only expensive looking object in the dreary room.

As he walked into the room Greed shed his coat and pulled on the buttons of his black dress shirt. He flopped down onto the bed, laying flat on his back and continued undoing the last few buttons.

"Damn it," he stretched with a groan. "Hey, you there Ling?"

"_No, obviously, I'm not," _came the sarcastic response, Greed smirked. "_Where the hell am I suppose to go? This is _my _body after all, sometimes I think you forget that."_

Greed snorted, sitting up. He caught the movement reflected in the mirror across the room from him. His eyes flickered to the exposed chest, thin and muscular but not overly so. The Xingese prince definitely was a sight to be seen. Greed cocked his head to the side, eyes drifting down, passing over the well toned abs and a flat stomach. His eyes drifted farther down, had his pants been that low this morning when he had gotten dressed? He ran his thumb along the skin just above his belt. Greed withdrew his hand blinking. Had he gotten the impression Ling had just shivered?

"Ling?" he murmured.

"_God damn it Greed! Quit raping my body with your eyes!" _

Was he imagining it or did the kid sound a little bit out of breath? Greed grinned, oh this was going to fun.

Smirking, he moved his thumb, adding his fingernail this time, back across the spot just above his pants. Well, the groan he just heard was definitely not his imagination.

Greed shut his eyes focusing on Ling in the mass of souls. He had a hard time suppressing a laugh when he saw the kid. Ling was panting heavily, he was using what seemed to be a wall of red mist for support. He leveled his eyes at Greed, opening them wide enough to give him a threatening glare.

"_What the hell do you think your doing?"_

Greed couldn't help himself- he laughed aloud, "What ever the hell I want." he paused before asking. "Could you really feel that?"

"_Of course I could," _he snapped.

"What about this?" the physical Greed's hand slipped a little farther down. He smirked when he found how hard Ling's body had gotten. His hand gripped the harden member and squeezed it roughly.

Greed moaned and heard Ling do the same thing. He watched, amused, as the prince slid down the wall breathing in wild gasps, his eyes closed tightly.

"_Damn you."_

"What? I have know idea what you are getting mad about," Greed chuckled. "You rather look like your enjoying yourself."

Ling turned his head and glared at him, "_Knock it off, Greed." _The prince warned.

"Or what?" Greed opened his eyes then raised an eyebrow, though he doubted the kid could see him do so. "What will you do little prince?"

"_I will take over my body," _Ling growled.

"I highly doubt that. I've got you right where I want you and there is no way in _hell _I'm letting you take over." Greed smirked and moved his hands to unhook his belt and slipped his hand into his pants. He stroked the member currently enclosed in his quickly tightening pants. He heard Ling moan loudly. Greed chuckled again and pulled off his pants and discarded them onto the floor. He ran a hand down, pushing under the flap of skin. He circled a finger around the sensitive head. He found himself arching against the headboard with a deep moan. When Greed closed his eyes again he saw Ling doing the same thing. The Xingese prince had his back arched up against the wall his hands clawing desperately for something to grab onto.

"_Why… are you doing this to me?" _Ling wondered.

"Because I want to, obviously. I am _Greed _you know. I want everything this world has to offer- money, power, and sex- the finer things in life, and at the moment that includes sending you off the edge by my hands," with that Greed began fulfilling his promise, squeezing and stroking their cock in a set rhythm. The two fell silent the only sounds were the moans of Greed and the silent, pleasure filled cries of Ling, only wishing they could be heard.

Greed smirked as a thought popped into his head. He broke the silence and said breathily to Ling, "to bad we don't have separate bodies or I'd be fucking your ass into the mattress right now."

Ling groan loudly the words obviously exciting him but he added with a smirk, _"I'm not one to follow, so it would be you getting fucked into the bed right now, not me."_

Those words traveled straight south for Greed, he was close now, "oh really, you think you can handle me, little prince?"

Ling gave a cocky laugh, _"Of course I could."_

Now that was too much for Greed, he arched, to the point where he looked like he might snap, off the bed. Ling couldn't help crying out as Greed moan and they both came. Greed's hand drifted down to stroke the rest of their release.

Greed gasped, trying to catch his breath after being oxygen deprived for so long. It sure was a hell of a lot of fun to torture the Xingese prince, maybe he might starting doing it more often. He smirked as he wiped off his hands on the bed sheets.

Yeah, he was definitely going to do this again.

**Thanks for reading and please review, it makes me happy inside!**

**3 Spiro**


End file.
